An Eye for an Eye
by SlasherrGirl
Summary: 2 years after Murder on Waverly Place.Max is angry and bitter and seeking revenge on Spencer, thinking he is to blame for what happened to his siblings.What happens when after a case they encounter each other near a bookstore?


Woo! here's the sequel I promised you guys. It's a ones hot though it is pretty lengthy. It's two years after Murder on Waverly Place, you must have read it to get it. Mild Language.

* * *

_An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind._

-Mahatma Gandhi

_Max_

_3:30pm_

Two years. I thought. It had been two years since Alex and Justin had died. I wasn't myself anymore. I remember when I used to be goofy, random and fun to be around with. But I'm not anymore. I haven't been since then.

I used to be fairly popular—I'm not anymore. I'm angry and rude now; nobody wants to be my friend. I constantly get into trouble, not just detention like Alex would get. I've been suspended at least three times and they warn me I'll get expelled if I keep it up.

The anniversary of their deaths had me extra angry. I leaned against the wall near the bookstore, hoping a nerd from Tribeca Prep would stroll by so I could beat them to a pulp. Most bullies would outright refuse to hit girls. I didn't care. I actually found myself hurting anybody that was similar to Alex or Justin. Nerds and pranksters or even people that looked like them.

I used to think it was my fault they died, like I could have saved them. I used to hate myself then I realized it wasn't my fault. It was those stupid bastards from the FBI, their job was to protect people and they couldn't save them. They had failed. The one I hated the most was the one that got kidnapped along with Justin. He had gone to the roof to stop him but Justin had jumped anyway. He had failed more than any of them. I swore if I ever seem him again I would KILL him. I would use magic to ensure it.

I was feeling madder now. I needed to beat somebody up to release my anger. I saw a boy I recognized from my biology class go to come by. He was a huge nerd. He resembled Justin. Short black hair, brown, soon to be black eyes. I walked up to him and his eyes went wide and he tried to run away. I grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"You are going to have to drink your meals through a straw when I'm done with you" I said angrily

I started out by punching him in the face. Then I kicked him in the gut. Then his crotch. Then his head. He whimpered in pain and that just made me hit him harder. I punched him over and over, releasing my anger out on him.

"Let him go or I'm going to have to arrest you for assault." Said a voice I recognized.

It was HIM the one that had let Justin jump. I tossed the kid to the side and stood and faced him

"You!" I snarled

* * *

_Spencer_

_3:30pm_

I sighed. It had been a pretty rough case. This UnSub had accidentally shot his daughter when she had wandered near the targets of the shooting range. She had only been three. He had targeted three year olds killing them the same way his daughter died. After much struggle that led to J.J. almost being shot in the head we had caught him and I was taking a break before heading back on the jet.

I decided to go to a nearby bookstore. I debated what to buy. Maybe I would actually give the Percy Jackson series a try. I knew exactly what had happened,and they were children's books but it wouldn't hurt to read them. It seemed like a better choice than that Twilight series everyone was obsessed with. A human girl falling in love with a vampire boy was too cliché.

I got close to the book store when I saw a sixteen year old boy grab another by the back of the shirt and pulled him to a wall. He began beating him. I made sure I had my handcuffs on me. Usually it was just to scare them into stopping. But sometimes I've actually had to arrest them. He was now punching him mercilessly. I walked up behind him

"Let him go or I'm going to have to arrest you for assault." I said

He tossed the boy to the side and turned to face me"

"YOU!" he snarled

My eyes widened as I saw who it was. Max Russo. I recognized him, remembering the case vividly. His sister's exes had been murdered and then she had let herself get killed to save me and Justin, who had thrown himself off the roof. When I met Max, he'd struck me as an easy going rather eccentric kid. But this wasn't the face of somebody like that. He was hurting and angry.

"I will _**kill**_ you, you bastard! You let my brother and sister die!" he shouted

So this is why he looked so mad.

"Max, I get that you're mad but killing is never the solution to anything."

"Some people deserve living more than others. And I sure as hell know Justin and Alex deserved it more than you do!" he shouted. Max grabbed my gun before I even thought of grabbing it. Instead of shooting me, he threw it far out of my reach.

"I will make you pay" he said. He pulled something out of his pocket, I was expecting a knife but it was a stick with an orb on the top. The heck?

"I understand why you blame me, but it isn't really my fault, or yours. It's Mason's"

"LIAR!" He shouted "YOU COULD'VE STOPPED JUSTIN; YOU COULD'VE PULLED HIM AWAY FROM THE LEDGE!"

He held out the stick and my eyes widened as the orb glowed

"LIAR LIAR YOUR BLOOD'S ON FIRE!" He screamed. A flash of light zoomed at me and I was in excruciating pain, my blood really did feel like it was boiling. One thought passed through my mind: _Magic is real..._

He walked closer and held what I guessed was his wand to my face

"So you're going to kill me Max?" I asked

"Y-yes" I could tell he was nervous, most likely questioning if it was a good idea  
"Avada Kedavra!"* Shouted Max.

The green energy flew at me, and something told me it would kill me if it hit. I rolled out of the way missing death by an inch.

Max clenched his fists, he looked dead at me but then tears streaked down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what I'm thinking, hurting people to release my anger. It's stupid. If I do that I'm no better than Mason." He said

"It's alright ...and how did you do all that, does that mean, magic is real?"

"Yes but you won't be able to remember any of this"

He aimed his wand at me.

"Cerebellum Erasus!" he shouted, it hit me square in the forehead.

* * *

I groaned, I had a really bad headache. I looked around; I had passed out in the middle of an alley near the bookshop_. I must have tripped and hit my head_ I thought

I sighed and got up and went into the bookshop, all I could remember was a flash of green light. I muttered something about reading Harry Potter one too many times and went to get a book.

* * *

*Like i said last story, i borrowed from Harry Potter, slay me

So yeah... you may think Max is too OOC but do remember that both his siblings died in 3 days. I think that's enough to completely flip a person's somebody who's 14(Max's age in MOWP)


End file.
